Be Good to Me
by StalkerDex
Summary: [Gorillaz] Ok, it's cliche, I know, but here is a 2D and Noodle story. It takes place after Noodle's 18 birthday when strange feelings begin to stir within the blue headed singer and the Japanese Axe Princess...
1. Of maturing and celebrating

Be Good to Me

By: StalkerDex 

Well, here it is. The infamous paring that everyone has at least allowed to cross there minds at one point in time….2D and Noodle…BUMBUMBUM! Anyway, I wouldn't have written this is my friend hadn't have asked me to, but I decided, what the hell, why not? So, here it is. I hope it's worthy!

Amongst the trees she sat, surrounded by foreign noises and strange breezes bursting through the openings. She could hear, feel, touch, and experience life as never before in moments like these, moments that weren't….

"Real!" Noodle cried out as she awoke. She was completely wired within a second's time.

"Finally!" she cried out as she realized just what day it was…

She ran quickly to the kitchen, where she knew her band mates would be, just waiting to celebrate her special day.

"Murdoc! 2D! Russel!" she yelled, unable to contain herself.

Russel and 2D chuckled as Murdoc grumbled and pulled out his lighter, approaching the cake.

"Happy Birfday Noodle!" 2D shouted as she ran up and hugged him. He smiled as he thought back on the day when she was so small she could just hop into his arms. However, she was far beyond that age now, and it was time to treat her like the adult she really was.

"Yes, Noodle, Girl…Happy 18th," Russel smiled as she removed herself from 2D's arms and approached him.

"Thank you, Russel," she replied, knowing how hard it was for the drummer to accept her new maturity.

She looked away from him to Murdoc, who was muttering obscenities under his breath and lighting the candles on her cake.

"Good morning, Murdoc," she offered, a tone of expectancy in her voice.

"Good morning, Love, and 'appy birthday…" he replied, not overly cheerful, but not completely miserable either. It must've been hard for him to accept her adulthood as well, because he didn't usually keep up his evil Satanist image when it was time to celebrate something for her.

She walked over to him gracefully and embraced him in a long hug. He smiled while his head was resting on hers and patted her on the back.

"Thank you Murdoc," she whispered before breaking their hug.

She turned around to see 2D, fork in hand.

"So, when do we eat!"

Noodle giggled and took a knife out of one of the kitchen doors before cutting the cake.

"Here 2D, you can have the first piece."

He smiled and started to run over for his beloved cake before Russel put his hand out right in his face's path.

SMACK! 2D ran straight into it, just as Russel had planned.

"You go on and have the first piece, Girl, it's your birthday."

Murdoc chuckled his hideous chuckle for a few minutes while Noodle smiled and took her piece. 2D was laying sprawled out on the ground and rubbing his aching head.

"Oi! Wot was dat for?"

"For bein' an' idiot," Russel replied.

Murdoc began to laugh even more as he played with his lighter. 2D just looked back toward Noodle and smiled his awkward, yet charming, smile at her. She giggled and held out her hand to help him up. He took it gratefully and once she pulled him up they met each other's eyes for a moment, and suddenly 2D's stomach dropped to the floor.

"Erm…I fink I'm gonna be sick!" He yelped as he dashed for the bathroom at top speed.

Noodle watched him running for the bathroom, confused.

She shrugged as she looked at Murdoc and Russel. Russel returned the shrug while Murdoc was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Bloody hell! What a Tosser!" Murdoc cried out between his laughter.

Noodle rolled her eyes and continued to cut the cake for everyone else.

Suddenly, the phone rang.


	2. Of phone calls and vegetables

"Hello?" Russel questioned as he answered the relentlessly ringing phone. "Uh hu…yeah…yes….ok…I'll be there just as soon as I can!"

"What's going on?" Noodle questioned through a mouthful of cake. Murdoc looked at her with disgust.

"What are you looking at, you filthy rotting…"

"My mom just had a heart attack," Russel cut her off.

Both of them looked toward Russel, shocked.

"I have to fly back to LA for a few days, Muds, I trust you can take care of D and Noodle?"

"Wot? Ye want ME to take care of them? Are you insane? Did something explode in your head? No way in bloody hell am I…!"

"I'll be fine, and I can take care of 2D…you just go and see your mum." Noodle interrupted, setting her cake aside.

"No no…I don't know…Muds, why can't you just take care of them?"

"I have plans, my fat fried friend…I'm going to meet s'me ladies later an'…"

"Ugh…you won't watch them to do THAT? To go and party wit some of you're lame ass friends? MUDS! My ma just had a heart attack!"

"And that's my problem because…?"

Russel just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright then…I'll see you guys next week! I'm gonna go meet the ladies!" Murdoc snickered as he inched his way out of Kong.

Russel looked to Noodle, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Are you sure? Just make sure you take D to the pharmacy to get his meds next week, and don't forget to…"

"Russ…he's like thirty…he can take care of himself, but either way, I've lived here my whole life, I know how to care for Stu."

Russel sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're so grown up, my lady…"

"Thank you Russel, I know how much that means coming from you."

They smiled at each other before embracing. After a few moments Noodle went to pull away but Russel wouldn't let go. She wiggled a bit and he still held her close. Eventually an exasperated look overcame her face.

"Um, Russ…do you think you could, yeah…thanks."

Russel let go and wiped a tear from his face.

"A'ight girl, I'll see you in about a week."

"Bye Russ…I'll take good care of D, and everything will be just fine when you get back, I promise."

"A'ight…I'll go pack and be on my way."

And within an hour Russel was gone. And so, here she was, Queen Kong, ready to take on the adult world…but first, dinner.

2D was in the bathroom, holding his stomach, which was still on the verge of falling out of his ass, when he smelt a wonderful aroma from within the kitchen. How long had he been in the bathroom? Like an hour and a half? Jeez! What sort of bug had he caught! He'd never felt like this before in his whole life. After a moment of pondering the mysterious pains in his stomach he decided to go investigate the tempting smells forcing there way into his nostrils.

"Oy, Noodle? Wot's cookin'? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I'm making some glazed vegetables for you and some orange chicken for both of us."

"You should eat you're vegetables you know, they're good fer ya!" he smiled cheerfully as he sat down at the table. She laughed and went on to answer the rest of his question.

"Well, Murdoc went to go and hang out with some of his friends and Russel had to go back to LA to meet his mum, she had a heart attack."

"Oh my! How horrid!" He cried, honestly concerned.

Noodle smiled to herself, she always found him to be utterly adorable. She loved how he had such a big heart and sincerely cared about everything that was going on with everyone, much like herself. Except he was much more childish than her these days, but still…he was definitely one of a kind in her eyes.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yes, I hope so. He didn't sound like it was life threatening."

"Good," 2D spat out as he crossed his arms. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"What's the matter, D?"

"Oy…it's me stomach, Noodle! I can't make it quit hurting! Do we 'ave sum Tums or summink?"

"Sure, sure…here, let me get them for you."

Noodle went over to the cabinet, retrieved some Tums and walked over to the blue haired zombie lover.

"Tanks!" he smiled as he took them from her.

"Oh, and here, isn't it about time for your meds as well?"

"Oh, yes…ta love!" He smiled as he hastily took his headache pills from her. He quickly swallowed six pills and two Tums one gulp, which made Noodle laugh. He was always so desperate about his pills. She knew it was no laughing matter, and she was sure he did as well, but he smiled back at her and giggled anyway.

"Alright, well, dinner is served!" she cried as she put some vegetables and chicken on a plate for 2D.

"Eat some veggies, Noodle."

She laughed and gave in, scooping some onto her own plate.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" he shouted, happy as ever. Noodle sat down in front across from him and picked up her fork, looked up at him and making eye contact, yet again. 2D groped his stomach, which felt as though it were falling again.

"…Yes…" he repeated, softer as he looked into her eyes.


	3. Of Innocence and Sin

They sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other before Noodle felt her comfort being shaken. She couldn't stand this staring…she had to break away! But she couldn't…something about his eyes, those dark and vacant eyes were just pulling her in. She couldn't escape, even if she tried. Her stomach turned as she felt something stirring in her heart. She'd always cared for him, always. She'd always wanted to save him from Murdoc's wrath, Russel's lectures and his pills, but she never could…but now…now she was older. Perhaps he wasn't too far from safety.

"Oi…um…" he sighed, "I'm sorry, Love…I'm jus' not hungry…it's me stomach…"

"Mine too…" she replied, whispering and somewhat out of breath.

2D looked at her again, somewhat disturbed by her tone. She sounded so, so…

Noodle was sitting there, she could feel her palms beginning to sweat. This was new, every aspect of it was new. She had never felt this way before. She was still young, but wanted so badly to experience the adult world. To be one of the 'grown ups'…and these feelings, these desires, were beginning to make her think twice about what she had been asking.

"Noodle…are you ok?"

"Yes, yes…Sorry…um…"

"I'M GONNA GO AND READ SUMMINK!" 2D blurted, startling Noodle. He sounded so embarrassed and unsure.

"Um…ok…I'll just clean up here…"

"Ok….er….bye!" 2D offered before he ran to his room, quickly.

Noodle stayed behind, trying to sort out the thoughts in her head. She was still breathing heavily, and her palms were still sweating. What had that been about? Why was she reacting to him like this? She moaned as she urged the pit in her stomach to disappear, but it wouldn't listen. _My God…_she thought…_I think I'm…_

2D sat in his room, fiddling with his hands absentmindedly. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't be feeling this way toward NOODLE! For God's sake, she'd always been like a little sister to him. But then again, she wasn't. She never was his little sister, but rather, the only girl in his life; these days, the only woman. He sighed to himself as he continued to ponder.

…………………………………………………….

Noodle was running out of Kong Studios and into the parking lot. She had to do something about these feelings. Not D, not 2D. He was like her older brother, nothing more…or was he? No! She had to push these thoughts out of her head, and the only way she could think of was in that damned Winnebago.

She ran up to the door of the Winne and stopped to catch her breath before attempting to open it.

"Whew…relax…it's ok…" she whispered to herself through heavy breaths. After a few moments of reviving herself she went to open the door.

"Dammit!" she yelled, surprising herself. She had just spoken her first cuss word, ever! She stood there, amazed at herself for a moment before returning to the situation at hand. The Winnebago, it was locked. She had to get inside! Murdoc had to have some sort of Satanic spell in there for banishing these thoughts, a way to make this sin leave her head…

"Noodle?"

She whipped around to see 2D behind her.

"Wot are ye doin'?"

Her face turned red as she struggled to find an explanation, and fast.

"I, um…I…I just left something inside of there the other day, that's all…"

"Oh, here Love…I have a key," 2D offered as he held out a key.

"I, um, thanks…" she replied, still flustered as he walked past her to the door.

She caught a whiff of cologne on him as he stood next to her, unlocking the door. She had never smelt that on him before…why was he wearing it now?

"Here ya go!" he smiled, proud of himself as he opened the door.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks…" Noodle replied, quietly before stepping into Murdoc's dark lair. She could hear 2D entering behind her, and it caused her stomach to drop even farther. God, this had to stop. Once inside 2D closed the door behind him, and it scared her. She felt so alone with him. Not that she wasn't in the other rooms, but this Winnebago, it was so small…

She turned around and smiled an awkward smile at him.

"So wot were ya lookin' for then?"

"Oh!" she cried as she realized she had to have some sort of thing to be here for.

"A book!" she concluded. Yes, some sort of spell in some sort of book.

"Oh, ok…let's see then…" 2D muttered to himself as he started to walk around the Winnebago.

Noodle sighed and scanned the room with her eyes for a moment before returning her gaze on 2D. He was bending over in search of her precious spell, looking intently for what her heart desired. He'd always do that…he'd always make sure she got whatever it was she wanted or needed, no matter what it cost him. She sighed as she continued to stare at him, admiring his frame. He was so thin and tall…so fragile, yet, so attractive. She couldn't help but want him. Every fiber of her being longed for him, but she just couldn't allow it. She allowed her eyes to wander over him, letting the desire grow.

"Oy…issat it?" He questioned as he pointed toward Murdoc's room.

She turned her gaze to see a giant book sitting on his bed. Before she could reply 2D was making his way over there. Panick began to grip her chest.

"YES! I'll get it!" she had to get to the book before him, just so she had something to say she had left in there. Before she could get there, though, 2D had already made his way. She was running up behind him when she tripped, yelling out and causing 2D to turn toward her. It was a split second of panic and confusion before Noodle found herself on top of him, lying on the bed. She was trying to catch her breath from her scare while 2D was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"D…D…STU! HEY!" She yelled at him as he still continued to throw his hands up in front of his face and scream.

"D! YOUR'E FINE!"

He opened one of his eyes while the other remained shut tight, relaxing a bit once he realized it was just her.

"Sorry, Love…I thought you were a zombie or summink."

She smiled at him before noticing the feel of him beneath her; the feel of his chest beneath hers and the beating of his heart growing faster and faster. She looked into his eyes again, the pain in her stomach screaming at her by now.

"Noodle…"

"Shhh…" she whispered before lowering her lips onto his. She didn't even have a moment to think about it before she'd realized what she'd done. But she wasn't about to stop now…what's done is done, and she wanted to take this all of the way. She just wanted to know how it felt, and she knew she could trust 2D with this…with her innocence…she would give that to him, because she knew he would love her just the same.

2D gave into his temptress's kisses as well. He found himself kissing her back, needing the taste of her lips. At first they were just light kisses, but then he decided to test his limits and gently pressed his tongue into her mouth, and she responded with a light moan and shifted her body wait onto him further. Her tongue began to play with his until they were kissing with more emotion and intensity. Noodle could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was a little afraid of pushing this farther, but she needed it. Oh god how she wanted it…

She pushed her hand up under his shirt and when he didn't push her away she knew she was alright. He was struggling with his own emotions and awkward embarrassment before testing his limits even farther. He did the same as she did, sliding his hand up under her shirt. At first he just ran his fingers along the side of her stomach before shakily moving farther up. Eventually his hand had found it's destination and cupped her breast. She moaned slightly and pulled his shirt off. He took this as an invitation to do the same. After a few moments they were both completely bare, nothing between them.

Still, however, Noodle had hold of her innocence, and 2D just wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to take it.

"Stu…it's ok…" she whispered between pants.

"Are you sure….? I don't want to…"

"Shhh…" she whispered yet again, pressing her finger on his lips. He put his mouth around her finger and did as she said.

"oh!" she gasped as pain took over her bottom half. It shot through her like a bullet but the pleasure was so much more intense that her body reacted quickly. She pushed her hips harder into his and they began to make love. Slow at first, and awkward, but soon they had found a rhythm and where in perfect timing with one another. Feeling and experiencing each other for who they really were.

Weeooo…I have taken someone's advice and decided to take the rating up a bit on here…hehehhe….how do you like it? Hopefully it's not to horrid…let me know!---Stalkerdex


	4. Of Adulthood and Carnivals

Noodle opened her eyes slowly, exhausted and her entire lower body throbbing. She was tired, and confused. She looked around, not sure of her surroundings, and then it hit her. She remembered it all so clearly…

She looked at the face peacefully sleeping beside her on Murdoc's bed. Strands of his lovely blue hair falling in front of his eyes. She felt a smile creeping over her face…she had done it. She was an adult now, a real and experienced adult. The pit in her stomach had subsided, but she was still alive to all of her newfound feelings for this charming man beside her. Their legs were still intertwined and they were still both completely bare, a light blanket above them. She was in his arms, head resting beside his on the same pillow. This was her future, her everything. She found herself needing this moment, and never wanted to let it go. It was as simple as this: her and 2D. Nothing else in the world.

As she thought 2D began to stir in his sleep, he sensed her eyes on him. As he opened his eyes he saw Noodle beside him and he couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful, her long and flowing black hair neatly pulled behind her ears, and her petite figure snuggled in his arms.

They sat for a few moments, just admiring one another before anyone spoke.

"My stomach feels better," 2D offered.

They looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Noodle questioned, nuzzling her head into 2D's chest playfully.

"Hmmm…I dunno…wot do you wanna do?"

She pondered a moment before deciding on something.

"Well, before we do anything I should call Russel and make sure his mum's ok, but after that…well…what about the fair? It's still in town, for two more days I think?"

2D smiled at her.

"Sounds wicked!"

"Alright then, it's a date."

"Yes, er…a date!"

Noodle giggled and stood up. After she had however, she found herself embarrassed. She was completely naked in front of 2D, and although she was last night, it wasn't so…plain to see. She felt her cheeks getting hot as she reached down to the floor to find her shirt.

2D was blushing as well, but quietly admiring her figure. She was so thin and beautiful, every curve of her body gentle and feminine. He could tell she was embarrassed by his staring, but he couldn't help himself. She was captivating. After she had dressed 2D proceeded to do the same, also standing up. It was his turn to be discomforted.

He was blushing like mad as he felt her eyes on him. She, also, could not help but stare. He was perfect to her. Although, her eyes found themselves resting on all of his scars, those horrid scars that Murdoc had inflicted onto him. She hated him for hurting 2D like that, he'd never done anything to deserve it. Although, she knew all of those scars couldn't have been from him…the question was, where did the rest originate?

Once they were both dressed they left the Winnebago, locking it behind them.

…………………later inside Kong…………………..

2D was inside of the bathroom taking a shower as Noodle frantically dialed on her phone. She wasn't really going to call Russel, she needed to talk to someone else…one of her friends.

"Hello? Yes…? Andy? Good…thank God…do you know what just happened to me?"

Noodle expressed her feelings on the night before to her friend in great detail and unloaded some of her stress while Andy listened carefully.

"Just be careful, Noodle."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…just…don't get hurt."

"Oh don't be silly, 2D would never ever hurt me."

"I know…I'm not saying that, I just…you're in a situation you know…you know who he is to you, and who he is to others."

"I know, don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

After a few more moments of bickering Noodle hung up the phone, an unsure feeling clinging onto her. What had she meant?

"Noodle?"

"Yes?" she questioned as she turned around to see 2D.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

And so they were off for a night of fun at the Carnival.


	5. Of Lights and Grandmas

2D had his arm around Noodle's shoulder, who was blushing constantly and leaning closer to him. They were walking around the Carnival and admiring all of the rides.

"The lights are so pretty," 2D stated, "I've always enjoyed them. Ever since I was a little kid. It's wonderful, really."

Noodle smiled and put her head on his should and linked her hand with the one around her shoulder.

"Yes, I love them too."

Noodle looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a moment before they heard someone making a fuss.

"Oh my goodness…are you…are you guys 2D and Noodle from the Gorillaz?" A short teenager asked them. She had brown hair and eager blue eyes.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Hey…you guys were just kissing huh?"

2D blushed.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Noodle asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you could sign my guitar.

2D and Noodle stared in amazement as she pulled her guitar out from behind her back as if from thin air, just like in the cartoons.

She smiled at their expressions and turned around to show them her guitar case strapped behind her.

"OH!" 2D cried as he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and signed, then handed it to Noodle to finish the task.

"Here you are."

"Thank you guys rock, seriously!"

They smiled politely before the star-struck teen ran off.

"I thought I saw a light when we were kissing?" 2D questioned.

"Yeah…like a flash or something?"

"Yeah…"

They pondered for a moment before Noodle found herself grabbing his arm and running away from the crowd.

"HEY! Haha..Wot are we doing Love?"

"C'mon!"

They ran like two idiot teenagers eagerly disobeying their parents. However, it was a rather fetching sight. After a few moments Noodle stopped away from the entire racket of the carnival.

"Look at it…look at the lights now!" she smiled as 2D turned his head.

"Wow…it's beautiful when you can see it as a whole, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" she replied as she cuddled into his arms. They were out in the middle of a dirt clearing now, perhaps where dirt bikes rode, and were staring at the entire Carnival.

Noodle shifted her gaze from the carnival and on to 2D, who was still intently staring.

"Why do you like the lights so much?"

2D looked down at her.

"Because it reminds me of my gramma."

"Why?"

"Well…I dunno…she just used to decorate the house around the holidays with lights, all of the holidays. And I especially remember spending a night like this wif her, just staring at wot she had done to the house. It was pretty short before she died. I like them because…they just make me fink of how lovely she was when she was alive."

Noodle smiled at him sympathetically and kissed him with a deep and alluring kiss. This was a kiss that 2D was going to find himself becoming all too familiar with, and it was also the kiss that he was going to find himself longing to have every breathing second of the day.

He responded to her kiss with the same as the night before, and before they knew it they were against the back of a car, having the time of their lives.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, "Get offa my car!"

2D quickly hopped off of Noodle and grabbed his clothes as she did the same. They ran giggling like children to their own car where they finished what they had started, gently finding each other's rhythm yet again.

The nights continued like this, night after night for a week before the phone rang yet again, insisting on changing their lives.

"Hello?" Noodle questioned.

"Hello, it's Russel. I'm comin' home!"

Noodle gulped before pretending to be excited and hanging up.

"He's coming home, Stu."

2D just looked at her, a nervous pit forming in his stomach.

"What do we do?"


	6. Of Walls and Winnebagos

"Hi Russel!" Noodle cried out once he entered the studio. She was surprised at how happy she actually was to see him.

"Hey there, girl!" he shouted out as he embraced her in his arms, lifting her up off of the floor just a bit. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as 2D stared at the two of them. He looked out of it, as he always did.

"Hi, D!" Russel welcomed as he held out his arms for 2D to enter.

Russel fully expected him to walk over and hug him, however, he just turned away and headed off toward his room.

"What's the matter wit him?"

"I'm not sure…" Noodle murmered as she stared in the direction he'd disappeared into.

They looked at each other and shrugged before they heard someone else enter Kong.

"Hey there, Muds. How's it goin'?"

"Bloody fuckin' fine…how do ya think?" Murdoc growled as he went into the kitchen to wipe some blood off of his face.

"What happened, Man?"

"Nothin'…now shut it you can of lard."

Russel glared at him warningly but Murdoc paid no attention and ran his hand under the sink faucet before touching the water to his face.

"Where's No Brains?" Murdoc questioned as he turned the water off and reached for a towel to dry off.

"He went off to his room…looked like somethin' was buggin' him," Russel replied.

"Like wot? Nothin' ever bother's the dullard. He hasn't got enough brains to let somethin' bother him!" Murdoc snickered before laughing to himself.

"You just crack your self up, don't you?" Noodle questioned, slightly irritated.

"Why yes, yes I…HEY!" Murdoc cried as Noodle suddenly ran into the kitchen and pushed him out from in front of the sink. Before Murdoc could figure out why she had done it he heard some rather putrid noises coming from the Japanese woman.

"Bloody Hell, Noodle. Are you sick?" Murdoc questioned as he held Noodle's hair back for her while her stomach forced it's contents out of her mouth.

She took some heavy breaths as she lifted her face up from the sink, pale.

"Noodle…you don't look so good…" Russel stated.

"Duh, numb nuts!" Murdoc spat.

All of a sudden the two men stopped their bickering when they noticed the young woman's shoulders shaking. She was crying, and hard at that.

"Are you ok, Love? Hey…c'mon now…wot's the matter?" Murdoc questioned as he turned her toward him.

Noodle just leaned her head onto Murdoc's shoulder and cried on it.

"I'm sorry…I just…that was a shock, that's all. I hate throwing up…" she whimpered as she pulled away from him.

Murdoc looked at her, utterly confused before she started to walk away.

"I need to go and think…"

After she had exited the room Russel looked at Murdoc.

"Don't look at me like that…I know wot yer thinkin'…" Murdoc warned.

"Well…what are you thinkin'?"

Murdoc sighed and looked at the ground.

"Same as you, I s'ppose."

Then they both sighed heavily at the same time before Murdoc broke the silence behind.

"I'm gonna go out to me Winne."

"A'ight. Night Muds."

"G'night Russ."

And that was it. Murdoc walked out to his Winnebago as thoughts consumed him. Could she really be? Their little Noodle? But with who? Who would do such a thing…?

Once Murdoc reached the Winnebago he unlocked it and let himself inside. Something wasn't right…someone had been inside. Perhaps Shit for Brains had let himself in…begging for an ass kicking he was. Murdoc sighed as he headed for his bed.

"Bloody hell? Wot the fuck is this all about then?" he yelled to no one in particular as he looked at his messed up sheets and noted a bit of a white stain on some parts of his blanket.

"I cleaned this sodding blanket before I left! Someone's been screwin' in my Winne!" he grumbled as he started to gather up his sheets. Once he turned around he almost had a heart attack as he threw his sheets in the hair.

"Holy hell, Noodle! You scared me, Love! Don't do that!" He gasped as he held his hand to his heart.

"Sorry, Muds. I just…I need to talk to someone, and I think you'd be suitable for this topic."

"Wot is it?" he questioned, having a pretty good idea of what was coming.

"It's just that…I…Well…I'm not a virgin anymore…which I'm sure you've figured out by now," she hinted as she nodded toward his sheets on the floor.

"Ay…"

"Well…I think that…I mean…I took a pregnancy test…and…and…"

"Noodle…" Murdoc whined at her.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just wanted to know how it felt…" she whispered as she leaned in closer to Murdoc.

"Noodle…w…wot are ye doin'?" he questioned as he leaned his body back away from her.

"Shutup…" she whispered as she threw Murdoc to the ground, taking total control of him. He didn't have a chance to argue before Noodle had began to kiss his lips quickly. He kissed her back, repeatedly before stopping her.

"Noodle…"

"C'mon…it's not like you've got anything to lose…"

She kissed him again, and started to stand up. He kept his lips locked with hers and stood up as well, following her lead for a moment before stripping her. After a few moments they had each other completely bare and Murdoc threw her against the wall, pressing himself against her. Her body was above his, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed into her. She gasped and moaned with pleasure as he rocked his hips quickly into hers. He was much more aggressive than 2D. Much more needy. He was more experienced, and she could feel it, and it send her straight to the moon. She kissed him desperately as he bit her neck and pushed her harder into the wall. After a few moments of this they got off of the wall and headed for his bed. They spent the rest of the night there, indulging in one another more than once, until the dawn came to tear them apart.


	7. Of Autographs and Photographs

Noodle sighed as she cuddled herself in Murdoc's arms, who was completely lost in his own world. This was the first time in his entire life that he had felt morning after regret, and it was eating him alive. Noodle, on the other hand, was quickly feeling her morning after regret, and was hoping it wouldn't last too long.

"Murdoc?"

"Yes?" He replied, fully attentive.

"Don't tell 2D."

"Why?"

"Because…because…I was with him first."

"WOT?" Murdoc cried as he pushed her out of his arms.

She started to babble some excuses to him before he quickly got out of the bed and backed away from her, staring with eyes wide open.

"You fucked D?" He cried, trying to accept the facts.

"I didn't…well…yes…but…it was more than that…it really was!"

"Than why screw with me?" he yelled, angry.

"Because…because…" she began to cry as she put her head in her hands.

"Because I'm scared…"

"About wot?"

"About this baby!"

"And how does fucking around with me solve any of yer problems? Yer just complicating things! Satan Noodle, do you think I need this?" Murdoc yelled at her, throwing his hands up in the air.

Noodle was about to say something before Murdoc cut her off.

"And wot about D? Huh? Did you ever even consider HIS feelings?"

"Like I matter to him…!" she yelled, stunning Murdoc into silence.

"Yeah, sure…It's all fine and dandy right now in his eyes since there's no responsibility…but what about when he finds out about this kid? HUH? WHAT THEN?"

Murdoc quieted and put his hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry, love. Oh Hell…I'm so sorry…" he sighed as he sat down beside her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"So…what do you think he'll do?"

"Well…I…" Murdoc thought for a moment, "I don't think Stu would abandon you, to be honest. I mean…it's just not in his nature…but, if he finds out about this…well, then…then you've got some major problems."

"But he still wouldn't leave me…right?"

"Well, I don't know that he'd have a romantic a relationship with you, but he sure as hell wouldn't leave you to care for a babe on your own."

Noodle sighed and stood up.

"Sorry, Murdoc."

He looked at her, sympathetic.

"It's ok…It's all a part of growing up."

She looked at him, suddenly aware of just how much growing up she had to do.

"I guess I was just in too much of a hurry, then, wasn't I?"

"Yes, I s'ppose so…but, look at it this way, at least you made those mistakes on people who will still love and care for you in the end, and hopefully we're people you feel like you can trust."

Noodle smiled.

"Yes, I do trust you, and 2D."

………………………..LATER…………………

"Yo, guys…I'm gonna go and get m' self a drink…d' ya mind watchin' Noodle for me whilst I'm gone?" Russel announced to 2D and Murdoc, who were sitting in the living room, awkward silence consuming the air.

"She's not a baby, Russ…" 2D muttered, crossing his arms and staring blankly at the tv.

"I know, I jus'…Jus' watch her. God…why does everything around here have to be such a fuckin' chore?"

2D just continued to stare and Murdoc shrugged at Russel, who sighed and made his way out of Kong.

"D…are you ok?" Murdoc asked, curious as to whether Noodle had said anything to him.

"I'm alrigh'."

"Ok," Murdoc replied, not satisfied with his answer.

"Well…I mean, the other day when I came home Russel told me ya went off ta yer room an' ya didn't even give him a hug or anythin'?"

2D didn't take his eyes off of the tv and replied carelessly.

"I'm jus'…frusterated. Tha's all."

"About wot?"

"Well…I don' really want to talk about it," 2D replied, nervously shifting. In his mind he thought that Murdoc would kill him if he knew about what he and Noodle had done, seeing as he didn't know what Murdoc himself had done with her.

"It's good that her first was you, Stu."

2D removed his eyes from the tv and captured Murdoc in a sharp gaze.

"You know?"

"She told me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No."

2D nodded and look at his arms, which were still across his thin chest.

"Well, y' see…" 2D began, giving into the stresses on his mind. "It's jus' that, well…the first time it was WONDERFUL, Muds…it was…Gosh, it was so magical. She was just so perfect to me…and then…well, the second time was ok. We were just being adventurous I guess…but every time after that…well, it jus' feels like it doesn't mean anyfing to her…like…like I'm jus' her boy toy for the sexual things she needs to discover…ya know? An'…it's jus' not fair, becos…becos what I'm feeling inside of me right now, Muds…it's killin' me!"

Murdoc looked at 2D, trying not to let guilt take over him. It was just the Dullard he was talking to, why should he care if he hurts his feelings? He always does, in fact, it brings him pleasure to torture that brainless zombie. This time, however, it was much more than the occasional stealing of his organs and selling them on Ebay…this time he was messing with his heart, and Murdoc, of all people, knew not to mess with someone's heart.

………………MEAN WHILE AT THE BAR……………

"Hey…Hi there, are you Russel from the Gorillaz?" a feminine voice questioned from behind the big black man.

"Why yes! Yes I am!" Russel replied, happy to be recognized. It was nice to be noticed, because usually 2D and Murdoc got all of the attention, and even Noodle these days. It was comforting to here someone asking about his life.

"Hi! My name's Andy, but you can call me Stalkerdex…that's what all of my friends call me!"

"Well, hello there Stalkerdex…eh…can I just call you Dex?"

"Sure, sure," she replied.

"Well, Dex…would you like an autograph?" he asked the brown haired, blue eyed teenager before him.

"Yes, I would…but, eh…I have something you might be interested in seeing."

Russel raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Dex pulled a small envelope out of her black coat pocket.

"Here, these are some picture I thought you might be interested in."

"Well, thank you then, my Dear. Here's an autograph for you."

Dex smiled gratefully as she took her autograph.

"3 down, 1 to go!" she smiled.

He figured that meant she had meant two of the other band members already and smiled at her to be polite.

She ran off happily, skipping back to her lala land of story writing and zombie hunting.

Russel sighed as he opened up the envelope, pulling the pictures out. He gasped, dropping his glass of beer as he stared at the picture of 2D and Noodle lip locking at the fair.

"What the hell does D think he's getting at!" he yelled as he rushed out of the bar.

………………( a message from stalkerdex) hi there, I know most of you thought that my last chapter was……..strange, but I wanted to make a totally unpredictable twist and get out of the ordinary! Believe me, everything has a purpose in my stories…no body does anything without it leading up to the conclusion…and I'm closing in on my destination here. Maybe two or three more chapters left…I dunno yet. …either way, I just wanted to tell you that the Murdoc and Noodle chapter wasn't just to be gross or anything…I don't write porn! Also, did ya like that bit with me in it? I thought it'd be neat if I put myself into the story to help the plot along…like I'm entering my own stories to push everyone into the oncoming disaster! Hahahaha….well, hopefully I haven't creeped you all out to terribly!--------STALKERDEX


	8. Of Confessions and Zombies

"Stu…I…I need to talk to you…" Noodle sighed as she entered the living room where Murdoc and 2D sat in their awkward silence.

"Wot is it?" he questioned, instantly concerned with his love.

Murdoc's stomach dropped as he looked at her, pleading for her not to tell him about what they did. She lowered her eyes to the ground and was about to speak when they heard the door to Kong burst open, glowing white eyes staring at them

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, D!" Russel yelled as he started to walk toward 2D, ready to strangle him.

The singer quickly jumped up off of the couch and was about to run when Murdoc grabbed his arm and told him to stop.

"Wait a minute, there Dullard. Russ…stoppit now! Noodle's an adult, she can do what she wants!"

Russel stopped, glaring at Murdoc, his anger shifted.

"You're not MAD? How could YOU not be pissed about this?" Russel screamed.

Murdoc lowered his eyes as Noodle shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my god…" Russel growled as he realized why Murdoc was so defensive.

"YOU SCREWED HER TOO!" Russel shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Wot?" 2D cried, turning his attention to Noodle.

"I was going to tell you…"

Before she could finish her sentence Russel cut them off.

"You know what, Murdoc! I can almost forgive D, but not you…I mean, at least D doesn't know what he's doing…"

"YES I DO!" 2D shouted, stunning everyone into silence.

"What?" Russel questioned, no longer yelling.

"YES I DO KNOW WOT I'M DOING!" 2D turned and looked at Noodle accusingly, "SHE'S THE ONE THAT'S BEEN SLEEPIN' AROUND AND MESSING WIT OUR HEADS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He cried as he pointed his finger at her and continued to shout, "AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT I KNOW WOT I'M DOING YOU'RE WRONG…YOU'RE JUST SO GODDAMN WRONG! I CARED ABOUT YOU! I GAVE YOU…god Noodle…" he suddenly calmed down, "I gave you my everything…"

Noodle put her hands over her eyes, trying to shove the tears back inside, but her battle against them was useless. They started to pour out relentlessly.

"I'm sorry, Stu…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…I'm just…I'm just trying to figure this out…"

"Figure wot out?" he questioned.

"This whole, being an adult thing…and…"

Murdoc stared at her, waiting to see if she'd tell her secret.

"I'm…I'm trying to decide how I'm going to be a mom…"

2D stared at her, wide eyed.

"Issit mine?"

She nodded at him in the affirmative.

Russel sighed as he walked over to Noodle.

"C'm here girl…let's go talk outside."

Noodle nodded, sniffling, and followed Russel outside. They needed to talk in private.

Once they were outside they stood in silence for a moment. Russel could feel the awkwardness of the situation getting to him, and he didn't like it.

"So, eh…ahem…"

"I love 2D," she stated, flatly.

"I know you do."

"You do?"

"I could see it ever since you were small."

Noodle smiled to herself.

"Yes…I've been waiting for the day that I could have him."

"Have you told him you love him?"

Noodle paused.

"No…I…I haven't. I mean…we've been having sex…but…I never told him…"

Russel sighed.

"So why did you sleep with Murdoc if you love 2D, and for God's sake, why haven't you told D?"

"I slept with Murdoc because…because…well…I'm not sure why…I just…oh god it was just a heat of the moment thing…"

"I understand."

"And I don't know why I haven't told Stewart I love him…I don't know…I just don't know anything right now."

"What about the baby?"

Noodle sighed.

"I'm going to keep it."

"Good."

Then the silence took over again.

……………………………………….

2D and Murdoc were sitting inside of Kong, staring at each other. For once 2D was bestowing a glare upon Murdoc, who was giving him a look of utter shame.

"I'm sorry, Stu."

"No yer not."

Murdoc sighed.

"Wot're you going ta do then?" Murdoc questioned.

"About the babe?"

"Yes."

2D went silent.

"I want it…I want to be with Noodle, I want us to have a family…"

Murdoc stared at him attentively as 2D looked as if he'd stumbled upon gold.

"Muds…I'm gonna be a daddy!" he shouted out loud suddenly.

"Ye…?" Murdoc replied, slightly disturbed by 2D's sudden joy.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" 2D shouted as he ran for the door.

"Bloody hell…" Murdoc grumbled as he pulled out a cig and put it into his mouth.

"What a tosser…" he grumbled as he lit it up.

…………MEANWHILE OUTSIDE……………

"Well…I suggest you go and talk with D…" Russel stated before the door to Kong flung open and hit him in the face, sending him on a roll down the hill toward the zombies. 2D came rushing out. Noodle was staring in Russel's direction about to run after him to save him from the zombies before 2D grabbed her face and kissed her desperately.

"Oh, Noodle!" he whispered between his kisses. She was completely shocked, but returned his kisses anyway.

"Why are you kissing me?" she questioned once he pulled away.

"I jus'…hell…I luv ya so much!"

"Yeah…?"

"Look, even though you've been having a rather, eh, trying couple of weeks, I know you love me. I just know it…right?"

"Yes…"

"And you'd never hurt me intentionally, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you want to have this baby together, right?"

"Yes…"

"So you'll marry me then?"

"Y…huh?" Noodle looked at him, stunned, before her heart seemed to flutter out of her chest.

"YES! OH YES I WILL!" She cried as she hopped into his arms.

Noodle wrapped her legs around his waste and they kissed a long and passionate kiss as Murdoc stood in the doorway, smiling at the two of them, before laughing at Russel, who was being chased around by zombies. All was restored to normal at Kong studios, except of course, the new little munchkin that would be entering their lives with a kung fu kick.

THE END.


End file.
